Vampire Hunters
by fallendragon217
Summary: They're lurking. In the dark. The Big Four must stop them... before they lurk in the dark too. Includes: Hiccstrid, Jackunzel, Snotlout x Heather, Merida x OC (Torch), and Tooth x Flynn K for violence and mild swearing


[Prologue]

{From Island to Island}

~~~~~Hiccup's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Berk was slowly shrinking on the horizon after about 3 hours. Now I couldn't even see it. I don't know why we left. It was all so sudden. Astrid didn't like talking about it.

High above us in the clouds, Hookfang, Stormfly, and Toothless flew, trying to stay hidden. They wouldn't be welcome in the modern world.

"Hey Dad," I asked, looking over the side of the boat. Nearby, Snotlout and Astrid had joined me in my quest not to get sick over the side, and I realized how childish my next words sounded, "Are we there yet?"

Dad didn't answer, as he was in deep conversation with Spitelout, his brother. I realized my iPod was in my pocket, and I pulled it out, just as the ship lurched to the right.

"How much longer?" Astrid muttered, looking over my shoulder. "Three more hours till we get to port? Dang. We've been on this ship for 4 days."

"I'm going below." I said, nodding towards the door to below deck.

All three of our families, the Jorgensons, the Hoffersons, and the Haddocks, were all in one cabin because of the mass exodus of people from the islands around Berk. Outcast Island, the Berserk territory, everyone was all leaving.

"I think I'm going to get sick..." Astrid moaned and grabbed my hand as we headed down to the cabin. Snotlout followed. We all grabbed the railing, but the boat pitched to the other side and we were all flung to the opposite wall.

We got to the cabin eventually, and I curled up in the fetal position on the floor. The adults got the beds, which were Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, Uncle Spitelout, and Dad. Mom was dead, and Auntie was on the island already. I felt really comfortable in my old green hoodie, and I fell asleep in no time, dreaming about flying.

"Hiccup, wake up." Astrid whispered, shaking my shoulder. We had all fallen asleep, and we had gotten to our new home. We grabbed our bags and we went up the stairs to face the new world above.

It was a lot warmer than Berk, but it was still cold, oh, I'd say about 30 degrees? There were people all over the docks when we got off the boat. The people were throwing peoples things into the trucks to be brought to their houses. We went up to one of the windows that had the information about incoming ships.

"Excuse me, but do you know when the _Bork Express_ is coming in?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, it'll be here in four hours." The man said very straightforward and almost spitting the words out. He was a big man with a nasty scowl and a big beard. He looked like a Viking. Perhaps he was.

"Thank you," I said, quickly backing up and leaving. This was one person I did not want to hang around near him.

"Dad, the guy says that Gobber will be here in four hours."

"Aye, its 8 pm," Dad mumbled. "He'll have to take a taxi or something. I'm not picking him up at midnight."

We got into our car, carpooling with the Hoffersons because their car was on the second ship. Mrs. Hofferson, Astrid, and I all sat in the back, while Dad and Mr. Hofferson sat in the front two seats. I wanted to talk, but I was exhausted and I fell asleep.

"Hiccup, Astrid, what do you want to eat?" Dad startled me out of my dream. My face was up against the window, and Astrid, who had just woken up, was leaning against me. We both jumped away, embarrassed, but no one noticed.

"Uh, a chicken sandwich?" I asked, looking at the board. Dad had pulled into the drive through. I looked up at the clock, which read 10:00pm.

"Ok."

After we ate, I was still tired, and I fell asleep again.

"We're nearly home," Dad said, waking me up yet again. Astrid and I were jammed together as Mrs. Hofferson leaned over us to look out the window. They got their stuff out of the car and began to unload it in the garage. Dad helped them a little bit but told the two of us that we could wait a little bit because it was too late.

Eventually we had to leave. We pulled up to our house.

"Bye Astrid!" I yelled. Her house was only a few houses over, which would be awesome, just like on Berk.

"See you tomorrow!" She yelled back. It was snowing. In August. However, on Berk it would snow in July.

Dad glared at me, "You trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Home sweet–"

"Don't even." I muttered, pulling my stuff in the door. My iPod was playing "Home" by Phillip Phillips, and it seemed ironic for this situation. I thought about Mom and my eyes watered.

Our house was small. Upstairs was two bedrooms– one for me and Toothless, then Dad's room. There was another bathroom. Downstairs was the kitchen, bathroom, a family room, and one more bedroom for Gobber. It sounds pretty normal, but the bedrooms were smaller than ours back on Berk. I could barely fit my bed and my dresser in, much less the desk. The desk had to go downstairs.

The next few days helped me to get used to my surroundings. There was an odd air about the area, but school hadn't started yet, so I didn't know what daily life was going to be like. It was the weekend, and we had missed the first week of school. If we had come last week, we would have made it. There were weird noises in the house, but I had lived in that 300-year-old house for 14 years, and I was used to weird... but not the thuds. That was weird. And my life got infinitely weirder because of them.


End file.
